walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucille (Comic Series)
Lucille is a wooden baseball bat covered in barbed wire first encountered in Issue 100 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Originally owned by Paul, but after his death, it is used by Negan to kill both humans and zombies alike. After Negan's fall in Issue 126, Dwight became the new possessor of Lucille. Pre-Apocalypse It is unknown who originally owned Lucille before the apocalypse, but when Negan comes into contact with a few survivors in Here's Negan, Paul is the first one to have owned "her", until he is killed by zombies and Negan keeps it. He was the one to wrap the barbed wire around the bat. "She" was named after his deceased wife, who passed away from cancer. Post-Apocalypse The Saviors Lucille first appears in Issue 100 with Negan, as the Saviors ambush Rick's group. She is introduced to Rick and his group when she is used to brutally beat and kill Glenn as revenge for the loss of many Saviors. In Issue 113, Carl shoots Lucille and an enraged Negan demands the Alexandria-Safe Zone survivors throw Carl over the wall. The survivors refuse Negan's demands and he states that if they don't throw Carl over he will use Lucille to kill Rick, Heath, Nicholas, and Holly. This never happens, though Negan does get to utilize Lucille in the war, killing many soldiers and zombies. In Issue 122, Negan brings out a new and improved Lucille that is covered in zombie guts, so that when hit, survivors will get exposed to harmful pathogens that will lead to a deadly infection. After Negan is defeated, Dwight takes Lucille and holds onto it. After The War When Dwight decides to leave the Sanctuary and end his leadership, he takes Lucille with him and brings it to Alexandria. Ultimately, he carries it on his person during the Whisperer War. Volume 27: The Whisperer War During the whisperer war Dwight gives Lucille back to Negan to help him kill Beta. While Negan is successful in striking Beta with the bat several times, it is ultimately shattered and destroyed, possibly due to exhaustion. Negan is devastated over the destruction of Lucille. Later, Negan is seen burying the broken Lucille and paying a poignant tribute to the woman he named the bat after, his wife. He apologises for not giving her a proper burial and for naming a baseball bat after her. Killed Victims The following is a list of victims killed with Lucille: *Camp Survivor *Glenn *Kingdom Resident *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Gallery HN_9_Lucille.png|Lucille without barbed wire Here'sNeganPage1.jpg|Negan wrapping the wire around Lucille LucilleTease.jpg|Lucille's Teaser Walking-dead-100-variant-cover.jpg Lucille 1.png Lucille 2.png Lucille 3.png Lucille 4.png Lucille 5.png Lucille 6.png Lucille 7.png Lucille 8.png Lucille 9.png Lucille 10.png Lucille 11.png Lucille 12.png Lucille 13.png Lucille 14.png Lucille 15.png Lucille 16.png Lucille 17.png 115 Negan 3.png Lucille'd_Walker.jpg TWD 149 Dwight Wields Lucille.png Lucille's 'death' TWD Issue 159.png|Lucille's "death" Trivia *Lucille is one of four weapon of choices in The Walking Dead universe given a name by its user. The others being Danny St. John naming his rifle "Charlotte", Molly naming her ice pick "Hilda" and Louis naming his chair leg "Chairles". **It is the only one to be named after a person, that being Negan's wife. **It's also the only one not to be in the Video Games, but rather the comics and TV Series. *In Issue 119, Carl fires a shot at Negan but fails and hits Lucille instead, shooting a chunk out of it. *Lucille is one of the usable tokens in The Walking Dead Monopoly. *Lucille is the first object, character, or community to get a promo for their appearance. *Lucille has the most appearances of any named weapon. *After the announcement of Overkill's The Walking Dead, Lucille became a featured weapon in PAYDAY 2 and is simply called "Lucille Baseball Bat". **It is notable to say that it's missing a chunk from the shot Carl fired at Negan. *Here's Negan reveals that Negan named Lucille after his late wife, Lucille. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Comics